


It will be okay

by StarryPopsi



Category: Amateur Surgeon (Video Games)
Genre: Alan had a shitty day, Comfort, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hubralan, M/M, but Hubris to da rescute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:28:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22630228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarryPopsi/pseuds/StarryPopsi
Summary: When Alan has a shitty day
Relationships: Alan Probe/Hubris D'obscene
Kudos: 2





	It will be okay

**Author's Note:**

> when writers block screws you over :')

It is about 12:38 AM (Its basically midnight you weeny), Hubris was sitting down on the couch, he was trying to get Alan to text him back but no replies yet, though the last one he got was 49 minutes ago that he was on his way home. Thunder cracked through the city of Bleedmore, Hubris shuddered when the loud "SNAP!" roared though. Mr. Giblets was also started and began whining and yowling. "It's okay Giblets, I'm sure Alan is fine" Hubris said as he knelled down to the pug, who stared at him like a kid in a store (Or a kid about to ask if you have games on your phone). There was traffic on the highway Alan is in due to the storm.

Alan was shaking and was trying not to cry, it was a HORRIBLE day for him. He got behind on his paperwork, slipped and fell on a "WET FLOOR" sign and fell right on his nose, stubbed his toe on a stray lego piece, and dropped his spaghetti. But the worst out of everything, was that he almost killed a patient, by accident. Someone had to take over on the surgery when the BPM dropped to 1 and almost went to 0, due to Alan's stressed head.

He felt his throat go sore when the surgeon Pushed and threw Alan over onto the cold, hard and blood-spattered marble floor. Disbelief was running through his Brain, Nervous system, Veins, Arteries, and his heart. His mouth was gaping open and his uvular was shaking from left to right as his teeth was jittering. Tears was building up as his throat was beginning to tighten. His breath was shaky and was breaking off, tears began to stream down his eyes down to his cheek and dripped onto his surgeon's coat. tears were soaking his nametag, slightly smearing the "Dr. Probe" Signature.

His mind was vomiting blood of disbelief. "I almost killed a patient!?" "No one has died on me" "I-I don't know if I can call myself a surgeon!" and his hands was holding his face when tears were finally streaming his face as his shaky breathing was now being heard.

Other surgeons noticed Alan and walked to him to go and comfort him. Before they even said "Alan? What's Wrong? What's the matter?" Alan dashed out from the room and outside of the hospital. His doctor's coat floating up like a cape.

Hubris was sitting on the couch feeling concern for Alan and texted him again. And he felt relief when Alan responded with a "I'm fine!" Alan felt like he should die, as his head was slumping onto the wheel…Until some angry driver honked his horn impatiently, causing Alan to jolt up and continue driving.

Hubris went to look outside, a random trash can was being dragged by the strong winds, the storm was not better at all. Hubris saw Alan's car show up and got hyped, happy to see his husband. Alan walked out from the car, eyes twitching and mouth shaking. Hubris saw these telltale signs that things weren't looking too good.

Out of nowhere Alan dashed into the house with his bag swaying, Hubris almost fell from Alan bumping into him. He ran to the bedroom and as soon as he put his bag down, and got into the bed, he heard Hubris rush into the room as he heard Alan and got concerned. Alan began bottling up everything as he turned to Hubris.

Hubris sat onto the bed and looked at him. "Alan?" Hubris said as he saw the normally happy and outgoing man covering himself with a blanket. "Mmhm..." Alan mumbled. Hubris knew things were not right at all. His chipper voice was drained all they way and was croaky, as if he was sobbing now.

Hubris grabbed Alan and flipped him over and looked down at him, Alan's eyes were nearly bloodshot, and his mouth was letting out shaky breaths time to time. Alan was staring at him, before he broke down. "HUBRIS IM A DISASTER!" Alan shouted as tears was streaming down, one by one was dripping and soaking the bed. "W-Why!?" Hubris exclaimed, he never saw Alan say such a thing, especially of how outgoing and charming he was. "I-I al-almost killed and patient, a-and…And..." Alan broke down more, Hubris was having his heart broken because Alan was never seen acting like this before. "I don't think I'm even a surgeon! It's all over!" Alan sobbed as he was wiping his stinging eyes. "You are not a disaster! And I'm sure you not losing your job!" Hubris said while grabbing and squeezing Alan's hand. "Tell me what happened, and I'll comfort you sweetie." Hubris said as he was looking at Alan.

"So…So I was trying to save a patient who had lots of crocodile teeth in there and my hands was shaking from how stressed I was an-and... His BPM was down at 1 and I was pushed over, and he was immediately treated" Alan said as he was sobbing more onto Hubris's chest. "I don't know I don't know…" he sniffed over and over.

"It will be okay Alan!" Hubris said as he held Alan's head up. "It was a very bad accident because you were stressed!" Hubris said while hugging Alan. Alan was crying less but he was still in disbelief.

"There..There" Hubris said as he was leaning his head onto Alan's neck. "Everything will be okay"

Alan looked up while sniffling. Hubris smiled warmly at him. "I Messed up once...And you fogave me" Hubris said was he patted Alan's neck. "It was only once..I think people will forgive you!"

Alan nestled his head deeper to Hubris's Chest, it was really warm and the way it raised up and down, from breathing relaxed him. Hubris looked down and saw Alan with his face buried in his chest.

(Laetr)

Alan was cuddling up with Hubris, still sniffling but felt better. His head was nuzzling against Hubris's hood. His arms was wrapped around Hubris, possibly having a strong grip to it.

Hubris held Alan's head up and gave him a kiss right on the lips

Alan knew things will be okay


End file.
